Blood Moon
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Klaus is determined to take back his city, but one night when he shifts he meets her. He can't seem to shake her, and is compelled to know her. A hundred year old curse, where vampires reign the city. Klaus and Caroline work together to overthrow Marcel. Dark secrets raise in the city. What is to become of Klaus and Caroline? T-M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

I would like to say thanks to my beta. Jewelz1642.

Klaus growled as he felt the snap of his bones shifted and reshaping. It wasn't a full moon, but being a hybrid Klaus had the power to control his transformation. He had to track down Marcel and in case anyone dared get in his way, they would think twice about messing with a werewolf. Also, a witch couldn't sense him coming. Klaus had heard Marcel had a witch, but he didn't know who she was. Klaus felt his canines attract and his growl began to sound more animalistic. He felt his now paws dig into the earth. Klaus ran through the woods on a mission trying to track down Marcel and his men to find out what he was up to in the city. And what he was hiding. He stopped to smell the air for any sign of Marcel when he heard a growl. He turned to face the intruder… A white paw emerged from the shadows. And slowly a white wolf followed. Klaus faced the other wolf in a defensive position when he realized that it was a female werewolf. Her blue eyes felt cold like ice under her gaze. Klaus studied her and she seemed to study him as well. Klaus took a step forward to which she took one back. He moved to her until she froze and that's when he heard it too.

"My old friend, Klaus is getting suspicious we have to be much more careful. We don't want him to take what is rightfully ours. We can't let him win. I will find a way to overthrow our old heir, surely this time he will stay dead." Klaus overheard. The female werewolf seemed to be backing away into the shadows. She turned away and flashed through the woods. Klaus found himself caught in curiosity that he followed the white wolf blindly. He was surprised at how fast she was, and just when he had been about to use his hybrid speed, she was gone. He had been more curious about her then before. Even more so, since it was able make him forget about Marcel. He looked around for her. it was shocking because he had heard from Marcel that he had driven the werewolves out of the city, creating his own vampire city. The only thing that he could think about though was, who is she?

* * *

Caroline groaned and woke to find that she was lying on the ground. She noticed that it was sunrise now. Cursing she got up and began looking around for her clothes. Quickly putting them on, she grabbed her bag and took off in a run. She was definitely going to need a shower when she got home. Caroline had lived in New Orleans for almost eleven years now. She had always known that she was different from most werewolves. Her entire family was born differently from any other werewolf. She quietly tip toed into the apartment, just as she reached the stairs she heard him.

"Long night I see," he said. She groaned in response. How could she think that she could sneak pass him without him knowing? He always knew when she would return. She sighed and turned to him. He sat in the armchair reading a book. He didn't have to look up to know that she was there. He put the book down and looked at her. "Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not safe in this city, at least not for werewolves right now. What would have happened if Marcel had caught you? The vampires would have chained you up and ripped you apart. Then they would put you on display for an example of their power." Lazarus said. Lazarus was her uncle. He had taken care of since she was little. Ever since her parents died. Caroline growled and folded her arms across her chest angrily. "Besides, you know when you change you are supposed to be chained up downstairs."

"Maybe I could have handled them in wolf form. My bite is lethal to those bloodsuckers," Caroline said.

Lazarus sighed. "It wouldn't stop them from killing you."  
Caroline shook her head. "Why did this happen?" She knew the answer though. It happened before she was born. Marcel and his vampires had first caused the spark of the war. She knew that vampires and werewolves really didn't get along. But, she did remember meeting a vampire that wasn't so bad. They had left the city though when she was thirteen. She never saw them again. A year ago, the witches started to lose power against the vampires that were starting to take control of the city. Five months ago, on the night of the Harvest, they were relieved to sacrifice four witches for power from their ancestors. They were hoping to use this as an advantage by gaining more power to stop Marcel. But one girl Davina Claire didn't want to be sacrificed and fought the witches. In the end, Marcel and his vampires attacked the witches. Marcel had supposedly saved Davina from her fate of being sacrificed. In the process though, three witches were sacrificed and the ritual wasn't complete so the power went to Davina and she is now the most powerful witch in New Orleans and some think of this time. Davina betrayed the witches and turned her back on them. Caroline could understand somewhat, the witches had wanted to kill Davina. And she was just sixteen, but now the supernatural and nature of the world were out of balance. The witches are losing so much power and control over their lives, becoming nothing but servants to the creatures that witches created. Witches had been for the longest time the most powerful and the oldest creature known on the planet, despite that they didn't live forever. Now their creation to the supernatural world is ending and the creatures of the night are trying to take control from the witches. Because Davina is the most powerful witch and on Marcel's side, there have been some problems and so far there seems to be no hope. Except for Caroline, her uncle and the witches. They were working together to overthrow Marcel and gain their power back. But Caroline was also different from most werewolves though. She wasn't like others.

"You know the answer to that question, you know what happened that night," Lazarus said. She nodded. She remembered Lazarus telling her about being born when the vampires started trying to take control of the city. Leading them was Marcel, and he was trying to gain control of the city. More importantly, trying to get control of the witches. Caroline remembered when she was young, her mother had tried to hide her while she stopped a few vampires one night. For some reason, vampires had become stronger or at least found easier ways to kill werewolves around here. Her mother and father had never come back for her that night. It was her uncle that found her and saved her from the vampire that had been approaching her. He had killed the vampire instantly and ran with her in his arms to a safe place. He then worked with the witches to help find a way to protect her. Her uncle had told her that he had made a promise to her parents that he would protect her with his life. And he had always kept his word, though he would say that the day would come when his word would count. She wasn't sure what he had meant then. She sighed and touched the necklace around her neck. Her uncle had given that to her. It was the last thing she had of her mother. It made her feel close to her. The necklace was a crescent moon and had been passed down from generation to generation to the next daughter. A witch had told her the past of the necklace was a betrothal necklace. When a man of and son of the moon would propose to the daughter of the moon. In other words a werewolf to she-wolf. It was a sign of marriage but sometimes also a sign of mates, though not many believed in such things. How she missed her mother. She could only remember the sight of her on that night. There was fear and regret in her eyes. But the last words still echoed in her mind. She shook her head. She did remember hearing the man that killed her mother though. And deep within her there was still some blood left inside of her. Deep down were the old thoughts of revenge. But she had tried to bury them. And so far it had worked. "Just please try to be careful, I mean it Caroline," Lazarus continued. She sighed but nodded. And he hugged her. "Better be getting to school, and I have to head to work. Be safe Caroline, and call me if anything happens." She nodded as she raced to her room to grab her backpack for school.

* * *

Klaus sat down at the bar ordering a drink of scotch. His thoughts only occupied by the female werewolf that he had seen last night in the woods. He had been sure that Marcel had gotten rid of every last werewolf in the city. For some reason he didn't want Marcel to kill her or drive her out of the city for two reasons. One, he had some questions for her, and two he felt this sense of protectiveness of her. Despite the fact that he didn't know who she was, or what she looked like other than in her wolf form.

"What's wrong Niklaus, you have been quiet for a while." Elijah observed sitting down next to him.

Klaus turned to him before glancing around in case any unwanted ears were listening. When he found that the coast was clear he turned back to his brother. "I saw a werewolf last night."  
Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What?" Elijah asked.

"Yes a female," Klaus replied.

"Marcel said that he had driven the werewolves out of the city. That couldn't be right." Elijah murmured.

"Well I saw her last night, she was quite feisty little thing. Not scared of me at all," Klaus said.

Elijah sighed. "I suppose you took a risk of being in wolf form despite that there was no full moon last night." Klaus nodded and both of them froze, before turning to one another realizing the last sentence. "There wasn't a full moon last night." Elijah said again.

Klaus swallowed hard. "But she was one. I know it."

"That doesn't explain how she was able to turn. Before you slaughtered your hybrids was there a girl that escaped you?" Klaus shook his head.

"No, I would remember someone like her." Klaus said.

Elijah glanced at his brother. "She has really left an impression on you, brother. Almost like when Marcel had over a century ago when he was a boy. But do not mistake that it is a female and she might be in the city. Perhaps you could track her down."

Klaus nodded. "I don't know where to begin though."

"Niklaus, you are part werewolf as well. Surely you can track her down. And even when you weren't both, you could always find someone. Besides, you are never one to give up."

"I just don't want Marcel to know. I want to know the truth about what happened to the werewolves. I know Marcel isn't telling me anything. What better source then the she-wolf," Klaus said.

Elijah shrugged. "Perhaps I know someone who can keep Marcel busy." Klaus and Elijah both knew what they had to do.

"Do call our dear sister," Klaus said. Elijah nodded and pulled out his phone to dial the number.

* * *

Caroline was walking down the street when she was grabbed and pulled into an alley. She pulled away and looked at the man. She knew that he was a vampire. She glared at him.  
"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I know what you are," He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She lied and tried to move but he blocked her. Caroline was a horrible liar. She could never get away with anything. She always hated it; it was like her curse or something.

"She-wolf, I saw you. We don't allow werewolves here." He snarled. Caroline didn't back down.

"Go ahead and try to kill me if you can." He glared at her.

"You are feisty aren't you, but you really should learn your place and who you talked to." He looked up and down at her. She felt weird under his gaze. "Perhaps I could let you go, if I get something in return." He moved closer to her. She didn't like this. She was wishing that she had never been so careless. She hated being contained in some chains or cage like some animal. He slide his hand up her thigh. Her werewolf fangs were itching to come out and bite the vampire. She shoved him off her so hard that he hit the wall. There was a dent left behind. "Fine, then perhaps Marcel would like to have his fun with you," the vampire continued. He moved to grab her but she fought, punching him in the face. She knew that she wasn't as strong as a vampire, but at least she was well trained. She was suddenly shoved against the wall with his fangs flashing. She struggled to get the upper hand. That's when the weight on her was gone and she found them drop to the ground with a thud. She looked up at a man that was now holding the vampire's heart. When their eyes met, it was an instant connection. They could only take each other in. Caroline felt a new, strange feeling inside of her. She then glared at him. She didn't trust anyone that wasn't her uncle or the witches, even though this man did save her.

"Werewolf," he said.

"Excuse me?" She said folding her arms across her chest.

He smirked at her and dropped the heart. "Such fire in you." He said. She rolled her eyes. "You're the werewolf."

She gave him a look. "What do you want, vampire?" She said walking past him about to leave the alley.

"Actually love, I am not your average vampire or just a vampire, really." She turned around to face him. "I remember you from last night in the woods. You were the white wolf, weren't you?" She looked at him. Had he and this vampire seen her?

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I was the other wolf love," Her eyes widened. She took in everything that he had said. He said that he wasn't the average vampire and again not just vampire. He was the wolf from last night. Hybrid. She never thought that they existed but Sophie had told her that there was one. One of the first, one of the Originals. Besides the others that had come to the city. She said that they were helping them. She finally had a name.

"Klaus Mikaelson," she said.

Klaus leaned against the alley wall with his arms crossed looking at her." Smart girl," He said.

She scoffed at him. "You are the original hybrid that has been working with Sophie."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You know Sophie?"

She nodded. "My uncle and I are friends with her. We have been trying to stop Marcel's reign if you hadn't notice but we don't agree with Marcel thinking that he can rule the city," she said.

Klaus nodded. "Well I knew the witches couldn't. But I didn't know that there were werewolves in the city." If Sophie trusted Klaus in helping them and he was part werewolf then maybe she could just trust him. But not fully. She would never trust anyone fully. She was still having her doubts about him since he was a vampire. And Sophie had said that he was an old friend of Marcel's.

"It's just me and my uncle. We're all that's left, the others fled. We have been living here secretly since the night of the attack many years ago. We have been trying to stop Marcel. But if you haven't notice he has the advantage with Davina Claire, the witch on his side."

Klaus nodded. "I see love, and you don't seem to keep a low profile well."

"Well I don't tend to listen well. And I don't like Marcel much. One of the reasons I would like to kill him. But some things can't be done yet." She said and starting walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"School, duh. I am seventeen you know. Seventeen year olds go to school." She could tell that he still had more question. "I will make you a deal."

Klaus smirked. "What kind of deal sweetheart?"

"Don't tell your friend about this or my identity or my uncle's. All of this is a secret. And in return I will answer any questions that you have, Klaus." She turned to leave.

"And what is your name may I ask?" He asked. She was debating whether to tell him. She just told him though. She just had this strange feeling. She couldn't explain it.

"Caroline," She said. "Caroline Forbes."

* * *

Note: So here is the first chapter. Should I continue or not? If so three reviews please. I just want to make sure that it is good. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Sorry this took so long. Had to get it edicted. I would like to say thanks to my beta Jewelz1642.

School wasn't something that Caroline looked forward to time after time. At least not in New Orleans. She could tell that there were some supernatural beings among the students. Witches mostly. Some felt that they were high and superior compared to the other students. She disliked these people. Especially, Colette Blake, a girl with long wavy dark chocolate brown hair and serpent green eyes. She thought of herself to be better than everyone else and had a habit of always putting herself in competition with Caroline. Caroline was the cheerleading captain, and Colette had always been trying to steal that title from Caroline. She stated that she was better and that Caroline's dance routines were lame. But, Caroline had the support of the other cheerleaders, so Caroline stayed Captain. But, Colette always doesn't hesitate to compete with Caroline. Caroline didn't care. She was just irritated that Colette would always try to humiliate her or get her off the team. Her best friend, Bonnie Bennett knew that Caroline and Colette were always rivals in that way. Bonnie was a witch as well and she hated that she was under the rule of Marcel. Speaking of Bonnie, she just sat down next to Caroline.

Caroline turned to her. "Hey."

Bonnie gave her a smile. "Hey." She noticed Colette's glaring at Caroline. "After two years, still giving you a hard time? Even now that we're seniors? God, will the drama ever end?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline shook her head. "With Colette I doubt it," Caroline said taking a bite of her chicken salad.

"So I heard you met 'the' original," Bonnie said.

Caroline glanced to her as she took a sip of her coke. "Yeah, so?"

"So? You were talking to the original hybrid, was he everything that has been said about him?"

Caroline shrugged. "Well, he did have his own agenda, but he seemed content with working with the witches. I think he just wants his city back. I just want Marcel out of the picture."

Bonnie nodded. "Marcel is an ass really. Did you know that I can't even gather herbs for healing anymore without asking that jack-ass?"

Caroline sighed. "At least your family could stay here. My family and pack got kicked out of the city."

Bonnie shrugged. "You think it's fun for us living here? It's not. The vampires keep us in misery and in line ever since Davina joined them." She shook her head and took a bite of her sandwich. "Do you think this original hybrid will help us?" She asked.

"His name is Klaus Mikaelson, and I have a feeling he will but only for his own gain. Again he's just like the other vampires in that way. He only wants power. I am sure of it."

Bonnie sighed. "If he gets us out of Marcel's rule and we can go back to how things were before then I will be fine with that. The Elders have been talking, though. I think that they are also blackmailing Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this Klaus guy was probably going to do it his way, but the witches blackmailed him into doing it their way."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "How would they be able to do that? It doesn't seem like they would have anything to blackmail him with."

Bonnie shrugged. "But I think they have, according to the rumors."

"What rumors?" Someone coming up to them asked. Caroline and Bonnie stopped and turned to Matt Donovan who was sitting down across from them. He was their friend, but was a human and kept in the dark about the supernatural. They didn't want him to get hurt. With the vampires around the city they could never be too careful.

"Umm just rumors about some party coming up," Caroline lied.

Matt shrugged. "Party? I thought that was old news."

Caroline and Bonnie glanced at one another. "There is a party coming up?"

Matt nodded. "Duke Masters is throwing a party at the Bourbon tonight."

"Duke Masters?" Bonnie asked.

"Isn't that the college guy that everyone calls Duke that goes to the college, Duke?" Caroline asked.

Matt nodded and took a bite of his hamburger before speaking. "His real name is something like Bob, but he provides the beer," he explained.

Bonnie smirked. "I say we go to this party, I need to get out again. It has been too long." Caroline and Matt's mouth dropped at what she said before glancing at one another. "What?"

"Bonnie Bennett, are you actually suggesting we have fun this year?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Bonnie replied.

"What? No Math or Science test that you need to study for, so you can't go to a party?" Matt muttered. Bonnie had always turned down every chance to go to a party worried about her grades and homework or that something bad would happen. Because apparently her psychic powers said something bad would happen.

"Well it is our senior year, so why not?" She asked. Caroline smiled in response.

"Bonnie Bennett is breaking out of her shell. I say cheers to that," Matt said taking a sip of his soda.

* * *

Klaus was reading with Elijah in the living room. He was trying to find information about the Crescent Pack Curse in his mother's grimores and Elijah was helping.

Rebekah came downstairs and noticed the witch's body on the table. She folded her arms across her chest and groaned. "So this is what my brothers will be doing all day? Reading like a couple of philosophers."

Klaus smirked but didn't look up from his book. "Reading makes one's mind wiser. Right, Elijah?" Klaus asked.

Elijah nodded flipping to the next page. "You are correct, brother."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Well I'm bored," She glanced back to the body. "Nik, couldn't you clean up your messes? Besides, I think it's starting to rot."

Klaus shrugged. "In all fairness, I think she deserves rotting for blackmailing me."

Rebekah sighed. "I still can't believe that the witches could blackmail us with something that is…quite impossible," she murmured.

Klaus shrugged. "Well, they are witches. They know if they do not hold up their end then they will meet their fate," he muttered.

Rebekah huffed. "Well, I'm going into the city, because this is boring." She left without another word. Elijah and Klaus glanced at each other before Rebekah came back in.

"Whose credit card can I have?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Is it your turn brother?" Elijah asked.

Klaus shrugged. "We could play for it."

Rebekah sighed and flashed over to Klaus ripping out his wallet and grabbing his credit card before leaving.

Klaus groaned.

"That also means Niklaus that however many things she gets and don't fit in her closet is on you," Elijah said.

Klaus shook his head irritated. There was a knock on the door. Klaus moved to answer it. Diego, one of Marcel's vampires stood there. Klaus gave him a look. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"Marcel has request to meet you at the Bourbon tonight," Diego muttered. "He would like to discuss and go over some terms with you." Klaus groaned in response.

"It seems reasonable brother. Perhaps Marcel has some good intentions," Elijah said behind him.

Klaus moved to face Diego. "Tell Marcel that we will meet with him as promised." Diego nodded and left without another word. "The witches?" Klaus asked as a possible topic of the meeting.

Elijah shrugged. "Perhaps we can try to make peace for a while before someone strikes. A war is brewing. Why be the first to start it?"

Note: So next chapter, there is a party scene. Looks like Klaus and Caroline might meet again. I wanted to add Bonnie in especially because she is a witch. And Matt just seemed like a good character to add in to get a human's perspective on New Orleans. Though he doesn't know about the supernatural. Bonnie was also the same since she is a witch. As for the character I made up Colette Blake, I thought I would add her in to show that there is some tension between witches and werewolves like there are some against each other. Bonnie though is Caroline's friend. So what do you think the witches blackmailed Klaus with? A. Hayley B. family or C. weapon to kill him. Reviews please. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was getting ready for the party. Bonnie would be picking her up in a few minutes. Matt had said that he would meet them there. Caroline had decided to wear a white knee length dress with a brown belt around her waist. Her golden hair was in a halo of curls that caressed her face. She walked to her closet to grab a light sweater, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," The door opened to reveal her uncle Lazarus standing there. "Hi," He nodded.

"You're going to this party then?" He asked. She nodded. "I am not sure that you should go. Vampires will be roaming around Caroline. What if one suspects you?" She sighed.

"Uncle Lazarus I will be fine. It's not like I am going alone. I will be there with Bonnie and Matt. And remember the rules here are not to harm the locals." He rolled his eyes.

"That only applies to Matt since he lives here and is human." He muttered.

"I know but I will be fine. I will be careful I promise." He gave her a look. He was probably not going to let the last time go. Seeing as she had gotten caught by one of Marcel's men. If the original hybrid hadn't stepped in of course she could have been taken to Marcel himself. "Please." She gave him her best puppy dog face. He groaned.

"Fine." She smiled and gathered him in a big bear hug.

"Thank you!" She left the room leaving her uncle having an inner battle within himself. He was just worried about her. He didn't want her to get hurt or killed. He still had horrible memories about that night that had probably been when most of his hope and spirit died. Caroline bounced down the stairs and glanced at herself in the mirror near the stairs. She kept playing with her hair, not sure if it was good enough. There was a knock on the door. She turned and answered it with a smile. Bonnie stood there.

"Now I am starting to get cold feet." She muttered. Caroline gave her a look.

"Oh no! We planned to go, you are not bailing now." She swallowed hard.

"Caroline, I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Bon, everything will be fine. Now let's go. Seriously Bonnie it's not like someone is going to die." Bonnie swallowed hard. Except that she did think someone was going to die.

Klaus and Elijah entered the Bourbon noticing that there seemed to be a high school party going on of some sort. Marcel walked through the crowd of people.

"Ah Klaus, you have made it I see." Klaus folded his arms across his chest.

"Well you asked to see me tonight." Marcel turned to Elijah.

"Elijah, always nice to see you." Elijah nodded.

"You asked us here to talk." Marcel nodded.

"So let's talk." He led them through the crowd of people into the back of the Bourbon. "I am here to sign a truce well more of a contract really. It provides me with being king still and some terms that I require and you require. I will leave you be as long as you don't do anything against me. You will have permission to live here and do as you wish." Elijah shrugged.

"The terms seem reasonable. There won't be much of war to take place." Elijah murmured. Klaus glared at Marcel.

"As far as I'm concerned Marcel, I don't like this contract. I think you know who is king around here." Marcel glared at him.

"Then I think that a war may start sooner than you think." If looks could kill Marcel would be dead. And Klaus was thinking of many different ways to kill him at this moment. With that Klaus stood and left the room. If Marcel wanted a war then he was going to get one. And if he remembered Klaus, he would rip the city apart until it rained blood.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie entered the Bourbon, many people were dancing, drinking or playing pool. Caroline and Bonnie found Matt over near the pool table. Caroline stopped to glare at Joshua Rosza standing there. Bonnie turned to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Caroline huffed.

"I will be fine." Matt and Josh looked up from playing there game.

"Hey," Matt said. "Bonnie Bennett actually came to a party. I was having my doubts." He chuckled. She shrugged.

"Caroline forced me to come in the end when I had second thoughts."Matt and Bonnie glanced to Josh and Caroline. When Caroline was sixteen they had dated, but he ended up breaking her heart and moving on to some girl. Long story short, he told her he met someone else and then broke up with her. Caroline knew that he cheated on her. Josh swallowed hard.

"Hi Caroline," He said politely.

"Josh," Matt nodded look every else.

"Well this is awkward." He said to himself. "I am going to get some drinks." Bonnie nodded.

"I will come with you." She said ditching Caroline with Josh.

"So…how's life?" He asked.

"Oh you care now?" He gave her a look.

"I always cared."

"Funny way to show it. What was her name Heather?" He sighed.

"And were back to this, I told you I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened." He explained. She scoffed.

"I need a drink." She muttered walking over to the bar.

* * *

Klaus was about to leave when he saw her, she was here. Strangely he felt himself walking over to her. He felt this strange need to know her.

Camille O'Connell was the bartender, just as Caroline was about to order a drink she felt a strange feeling almost like some sort of familiarity.

"Interesting meeting you here love." She turned and found the original hybrid standing there with a smirk plastered on his face. She huffed.

"Not interesting enough, don't you have some torturing to do or something?" She asked. Klaus chuckled. She had such fire in her.

"Well I have decided to take the night off from torturing." She gave him a look. "Can I buy you a drink?" She looked at him for a second before giving him a look.

"I can get my own, but thanks." Ordering herself a drink. "Besides I thought we were done with conversations. I brought you up to speed about what you have missed here in New Orleans. I believe you are working with the witches. But it seems like you are there little call to puppy." Klaus gave her a look before taking a sip of his drink. She studied him for a minute. "Is it true? Did they blackmail you?" She asked.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"My best friend is a witch." She answered. "What did they blackmail you with? Probably something that could kill you or help you get more power."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"I don't well then I must have heard wrong when I heard about the infamous original hybrid siring werewolves and making them into his hybrids and puppets." Klaus shrugged.

"Well that was true." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"Let me guess it's something that will create more of them. Funny how you slaughtered them after. So they blackmailed you with more blood to help create more of them,"

"No." He muttered. "My brother," Caroline blinked twice. Now she felt like a bitch. She knew he did horrible things. But she hadn't expected him to talk about his family.

"You're brother?"

"Kol. He was killed a few months ago before we came to New Orleans. The witches promised that they would bring him back if we helped them dethrone Marcel." Caroline bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," He looked at her. "About your brother… What happened?"

"He was killed my doppelganger and her brother."

"Wouldn't your brother be an original like you though?" She asked. He nodded.

"He was, but they succeeded in killing him anyway." Klaus told her.

"I know what it's like to lose family. I lost my parents when I was very young. I don't remember them much. This was my mother's pendent," Caroline touched the necklace around her neck. It was a moonstone pendent. "Even though I don't remember her I feel like she is still close to me."

"I'm sorry," He found himself saying. She gave him a small smile. Before she could speak, Marcel walked up.

"Klaus," Caroline was grabbed by Bonnie.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Marcel." She nodded to him.

"We have to get out of here. He can't know that there is a werewolf in the city, remember? Come on we have to go." Marcel turned away his eyes fixated on Camille now. Caroline followed Bonnie. When she got the door she turned back to see Klaus gazing at her. She swallowed hard feeling as if her inner wolf longed for something. She turned and followed Bonnie out.

* * *

Josh groaned and woke to find himself in the woods. The last thing he remembered was Marcel's henchman Diego forcing blood down his throat before snapping his neck.

"How are you feeling mate?" He turned around and found a man standing there. It wasn't Diego though.

"Hungry…Diego…"

"Oh I snapped his neck, I think you will be good use for me." He tossed him a bag full of blood. He wanted to scoff at him for giving him a bag full of blood. But he found himself drawn to it. He took one sip before he ripped it open and drowned the entire thing. It tasted so sweet. He panted and looked at him as he felt the burning in his gum feel sharp pain.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Klaus, and you are going to be of some use in helping me dethrone Marcel."

* * *

That night Caroline was starting to feel slightly strange. Her thoughts were all of him. She didn't understand how or why? She knew that she was starting to feel for him. She just wasn't sure if the feelings were positive or negative.

Note: So here is another chapter. Whoever guessed family was right. I hate Hayley. I just think she was a stupid mini character to add in to bring drama. So the witches have blackmailed Klaus by saying that they will bring back Kol. Caroline and Klaus connect it seems. She heard about the hybrids back in Mystic Falls and is a little distant from him at first. She isn't too happy for what he had done. In the originals Klaus gets Josh to work for him as a spy. So I put that in since I wanted to show that sometimes Marcel will take people and turn them. But Klaus took him instead using him as a pawn against Marcel. More Klaroline next chapter. Five reviews for this one and I will update soon. Please and thank you guys. J

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

School was school for Caroline. Caroline's thoughts were of another though. She didn't understand why she had been thinking about him so suddenly lately. It was strange; something about him…she didn't understand. But she wouldn't let these strange new feelings distract from her everyday thoughts. Caroline finished tying her last shoe before walking over to Bonnie who was already in uniform.

"Ok, so last night I had this dream and-

"Does this have anything to do with witchcraft or bad luck or is that just about the feeling that you have been having lately?" She asked. Bonnie gave her a look.

"Look I had this dream last night and it was kind of freaky…" Caroline raised an eyebrow as she began to stretch.

"Freaky how?" She asked.

"Ok now hear me out, I saw you standing in the woods. The moon turned almost red and it was full. You were holding something in your hands. It was a white rose, but suddenly blood began dripping from it." Caroline looked at her like she was crazy.

"Anything else dream walker?" Caroline asked.

"I am serious Caroline it was scary, I just felt like something was different about you."

"What that I turned into a wolf or something? Because I have to tell you that has been nothing but easy lately."

"It has?"

"Yeah, the pain just becomes numb." Bonnie gave her a look studying her for a moment.

"How many times do you shift lately?" She asked.

"Bonnie," Bonnie gave her a look. "Once a day-

"For a week?"

"Four times…"

"Caroline do you have any idea how dangerous that is to shift and be out in the city. What would happen if the French quarter vampires found you?" Caroline shook her head.

"Please I have already had this lecture from my uncle I don't need it from you too." Bonnie shook her head.

"We are only lecturing you because we're trying to protect you. And you don't listen very well to reason." Caroline gave her a look as she flexed her legs stretching them out.

"I know I am stubborn, he says that I get that from my mother." Caroline mumbled. Bonnie shrugged.

"Sometimes as stubborn as a mule." Caroline rolled her eyes. Caroline groaned hearing the most irritating voice in the world.

"Hello Caroline, are we going to start your lame dance routine yet? We only two days till the game." Bonnie sighed.

"We will start Colette as soon everyone is done stretching." Colette rolled her eyes and walked pass her.

"Whatever, I hope it will be better than the last dance routine but probably not." Caroline glared at her back.

"Sometimes, I want to rip head off." Bonnie shrugged.

"Just one more year. College life here we come." Caroline turned to the other girls.

"Alright girls let's start with a double high herkie hurdler."

"Well it's been a long time." Rebekah swallowed hard but kept her mind focused on the task at hand. She was browsing through different herbs.

"Not long enough I see." She muttered.

"Klaus didn't mention that you were back in town." Marcel replied. She shrugged.

"What would you care anyway?" Marcel sighed.

"I see after all these years you're still mad at me." She gave him a look.

"Hmm perhaps it had something to do with breaking my heart and having my brother lock me in a box for the next fifty years." Marcel swallowed hard.

"He did that I didn't." She turned to him.

"You had a choice remember. But it doesn't matter now. You got what you wanted. It's in the past, it was a mistake anyway."

"Rebekah," She turned to glare at him.

"A mistake that I don't intend on making again." She hissed grabbing the herb that she was looking for an leaving the shop. He sighed watching her leave. It had been so long, he had been happy to see her. But she could not forget the hurt and pain that he had caused her. If only she had understood.

* * *

Klaus glanced up to see Elijah entering the room. Klaus had been sketching in his sketchpad. He had always love to sketch but he found that he had a muse. He couldn't get her face out of his head. Ever since their meeting in the woods, to finally meeting her in human form it seemed that Caroline Forbes had put a force on Klaus Mikelson. He didn't understand it. She just fascinated him, and couldn't seem to get her out of his head.

"Elijah," Klaus said.

"It seems that the witches have requested to meet them tonight." Klaus scowled. He wasn't one to be called to like a dog.

"I am not their dog that they wish to call on." He snapped.

"They simply wanted to discuss the plans of taking down Marcel." Elijah studied his brother for a moment noticing the werewolf girl that he had seemed to become interested in. It confused Elijah. He had never seen his brother act like this before. It was new to him. "Perhaps I should add that a certain werewolf is expected to be there as well." Klaus froze before looking up at Elijah. He found himself happy to know this but didn't like showing his emotions. It made him feel weak.

"What are you getting at brother?" Klaus seemed defensive as if he had been accused of doing something wrong. Elijah held his hands up.

"Nothing, I just thought you would like to know." Klaus shook his head.

"I don't care for the werewolf, so what if she is there." Elijah shrugged.

"Alright brother, just thought you should know that some others besides the witches should be joining." Klaus huffed and went back to sketching, Elijah walked out of the room. Klaus had been trying to hide the fact that he was sketching her. He couldn't explain what was happening to him, he just seemed so very interested in her. He was starting to think about these feelings to try and figure out what he was feeling or why it was her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Standing Klaus went to answer it.

"Ah Josh, the only reason you should be here is to tell me news on Marcel." Josh nodded.

"I have some information you should know." Klaus nodded.

"Come in then." Josh walked through the door taking a look around the house. Taking in that Klaus was in high luxury and probably pretty wealthy. "Well," Klaus urged.

"Marcel has a powerful witch named Davina. She is the reason why witches are banned from doing magic. She knows when they are using it and Marcel gets it to stop. Also she has been quite useful with helping Marcel with any enemies of his." Klaus thought about this. If Marcel had a powerful witch behind him then perhaps all he needed to do was get rid of the witch and then make his move on Marcel. But of course witches had these set of rules of how they wanted to take out Marcel.

"Thank you Josh, you have done well." Klaus's eyes dilated. "If Marcel asks where you were you tell him you were getting something to 'eat'. You will speak of this to no one and forget everything that happened unless I bring it up." Josh nodded obediently like a robot before leaving. He hoped that the witches had a plan soon or he might just do things his way.

* * *

Caroline walked into the house, grabbing an apple out of the bowl in the kitchen. She looked around wondering where her uncle was when she found a letter waiting on the counter for her.

_Caroline, _

_Went to see the Crescent Pack. Be back tomorrow to get you. Tonight you must meet with Sophie and the other witches on taking down Marcel. This will help show that you can be a leader. Don't forget that we have to meet with Elders tomorrow. There is some leftovers in the fridge or I left money for Chinese food or pizza. _

_Stay safe with love,_

_- L_

Her uncle never really put 'from uncle Lazarus' he always just put the letter of his first name. It was just something that he did, Caroline guessed. Deciding on pizza instead of the leftovers which was her uncle's so called famous gumbo she wasn't interested. Because she was pretty damn sure that wasn't gumbo in there. Caroline thoughts began to remember what Bonnie had said. The moon full and turning red. With her holding a white rose with blood dripping off it. What could it mean? She wasn't sure. But sometimes it was wise to listen to Bonnie's warnings even if they were strange. She just felt like perhaps Bonnie was right on this one and something bad was going to happen. She was sure that a war was brewing and one spark would set everything off. Perhaps that was what it was about; she would be a part of this war somehow. She knew that she had to kill Marcel to avenge her pack but most importantly for her parents.

Note: So here is another chapter. So what do you think Bonnie's dream means? Any guess? Caroline and Klaus will be meeting again and there shouldn't be any interruptions perhaps…more reviews I update soon. Review please thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was leaning against the wall of the crypt. She had to admit that the witches places on meeting was actually quite creepy when you think about it. She was hoping that the witches had some sort of plan to get Marcel out of power. She knew that she had to work with them. She had to help her pack.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Caroline turned to Bonnie who now stood next to her.

"Nothing, witches are just preparing a plan." Bonnie glanced to something.

"Well looks like the originals showed up." Caroline followed Bonnie's gaze to find Klaus entering the room with another man by his side. "I believe that's Klaus's older brother Elijah." Bonnie filled her in. Sophie turned to the originals.

"Klaus. Elijah." She said almost with disgust. Witches and vampires don't mix. Witches and original vampires will kill each other. Especially if one of them is half werewolf. "You kept us waiting long enough." Klaus glared at her.

"Don't think you have any power over me witch, I am only here to dethrone Marcel and in return you give us what you promised." Sophie gave him a look.

"You must do it our way. If you would like to see the other original alive again." Klaus's jaw clenched. Elijah spoke.

"What is the plan that you have come up with?" Elijah asked.

"Marcel is having a Mardi Gras party tomorrow. You will both attend. We will cast a spell to weaken Marcel's inner circle of vampires that will be there. And then you can kill him. Katie." Caroline and Bonnie glanced to the young witch that moved to Sophie. "You will bring the inner circle vampire's to their knees giving Klaus the opportunity to kill Marcel."

"What about Davina?" Caroline spoke. The witches turned on her. Sophie glared at her.

"I will be taking care of Davina myself, Sabine and I are working on a spell to neutralize Davina's powers, but of course Caroline should probably help." Sophie moved over to her, Caroline stood her ground. She knew that Sophie liked her uncle but never liked her. Sophie took out a witch's dagger and showed it to her. "You can kill Davina," Caroline glared at her.

"I may be a lot of things, but I am will not kill a girl close to my age. Besides isn't she still part of a family in the coven." Sophie glared at her.

"No, she betrayed us and left us for a vampire tyrant." Sophie sneered. Caroline glared back.

"Are you sure this is about betrayal or about your niece?" Sophie gave her a look before Caroline felt it. It was like needles going through her skull. She screamed in pain bringing her hands to her head. Bonnie looked at Sophie.

"Stop," She said.

"You will obey little wolf." Caroline snarled trying to fight the pain so that she could shift. It was instant for her when someone attacked her to. But then the pain was gone and she looked at Bonnie who's eyes were as wide as can be. She turned to find Klaus pressing Sophie against the wall gripping her neck.

"Niklaus, that's enough both of you." Elijah had to force Klaus to let go of the witch. Klaus hadn't really established what had happened. All he knew was the moment that Caroline cried out in agony, his body screamed at him to protect her as if she were important to him like family. Before he knew it he found himself grabbing Sophie and in the progress choking her. Klaus was sure that if Elijah hadn't stopped him, he would have choked her to death. Klaus huffed and glared at the witch.

"I think that we should neutralize Davina's powers but not kill her. I still don't think that it is right." Bonnie said. Sabine turned to her.

"We won't kill her, but she still needs to be used for the sacrifice." Sophie nodded.

"Just make sure that she doesn't interfere." Sophie muttered. Sabine nodded. Sophie turned to Caroline. "Perhaps you can help the originals by causing some sort of distraction for Marcel." Sophie turned back to the originals. Caroline and Bonnie looked at one another.

"Camille." They said together. Marcel wouldn't stop staring at her all the time. And always asked her on dates. Much to his dismay she refused.

Caroline was outside staring at the crescent moon in the sky, the moon always made her feel alive. She hugged herself staring up.

"Are you alright, love?" Caroline nearly jumped but turned to face Klaus. She nodded.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Klaus shook his head.

"She shouldn't have done that to you. I am starting to think this is more about her revenge, which is why I am so suspicious about this deal."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't do it, I mean she has always seemed to hate Davina I wouldn't be surprised if she was doing this just to kill her." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Why does she hate Davina so much? It can't just be because she had joined Marcel." Klaus pursed his lips. Caroline sighed.

"Davina was meant to be sacrifice along with her niece Monique. Sophie is angered because she died and Davina didn't. She escaped. I think she is mad because she knows that the Harvest isn't complete and she can never resurrect Monique unless Davina is dead. Also she blames her for her sister's death." Klaus nodded.

"I was there when Marcel had killed her."Caroline looked at him. "I wanted to talk to her because rumor had it she was trying to kill me."

"That's what brought you to New Orleans." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"So the real reason you are still here is because of Marcel ruling the city right now?"

"Marcel is an imposter thinking that he is the king. But in reality it was I, my family and I came here first. We helped build this city." She studied him.

"How do you know Marcel? I understand that you both crave power. But I don't see how you would be friends really." Klaus shrugged.

"I met him when he was ten years old. He was a slave and being wiped. But he stood up to the man that was striking him. He wasn't afraid. That's what saved his life that day. I saved him and then raised him as my son. But really I was also making him into my own protégée. I didn't know though that he survived." She glanced at him.

"When did you leave New Orleans?"

"1919. It's a long story." Caroline's phone buzzed. She fished it out of her pocket and looked down at the screen.

_Where are you?_

_-Lazarus_

"I should be going," Caroline said. She turned to leave before stopping. "Thank you, for saving me from Sophie." Klaus watched her leave. He realized it then. She was light.

* * *

Caroline woke to a Friday morning, the night of the Mardi Gras party. She was glad that most people would be wearing masks and wouldn't recognize her. Caroline and Bonnie headed into the Bourbon where Camille was wiping down tables. She turned to the girls and smiled to them.

"Caroline, Bonnie. What can I help you with?" She asked.

"We wondering if you wanted to go to the Mardi Gras party tonight, but Marcel is throwing it we should warn you." Caroline said.

"It should be fun though." Bonnie enthused. Camille shrugged.

"I don't know I might have to finish some psychology homework," Caroline sighed.

"When was the last time that you had a break? Come on, have some fun for once." Camille thought about it before nodding.

"Alright, I will go. But just for fun, hopefully Marcel won't be so annoying."

"Is he still stalking you?" Bonnie asked. Camille gave her a look.

"Is that even best word to fit what he does?" Caroline shrugged.

"He is annoying that is for sure."

"Alright I will have to look for a costume. See you tonight."

* * *

Returning back to the house Caroline found Lazarus waiting for her. He was in the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest and a mug in his hands.

"Hi," She said.

"I heard that you are going to Marcel's party tonight." Right to the point as always. Caroline thought. She nodded as she grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"I will be careful." He swallowed hard.

"I don't think it would be wise for you to go. I suspect that Marcel is getting suspicious." She took a sip of it before turning to him.

"I will be there with Bonnie. Also the originals will be there. Klaus is supposed to end Marcel tonight. And I have to help so that the werewolves can come back into the city. If Marcel is dethroned then Klaus has promised that he would let werewolves would return. I guess this also means I don't get to rip Marcel's head off." Lazarus gave her a look.

"Caroline, it wouldn't be that easy. Remember you are not as strong and powerful as an original. They are the creators of vampires and have a thousand years on their side. Marcel is a century or two vampire. Plus the vampires of the French Quarter have centuries on them. And you are still a young wolf. You need to be able to control your own movements when you are a werewolf." Caroline huffed.

"Maybe if someone was around more I would." Lazarus nodded.

"I am trying to speak with the Elders about the packs." Caroline snorted.

"I'm guessing the Bond is still part of it." Lazarus sighed.

"I know that you don't want to Caroline. But it is necessary to bring the packs back together as one again. This will unite them."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She snapped before leaving the room. Lazarus sighed. He only prayed to the Spirits that she would be alright tonight and that Marcel and his men wouldn't suspect her. Or they would have her killed.

* * *

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah entered the room. Both Klaus and Elijah wearing tuxes, but different masks. Klaus had a dark mask with horns coming out of the sides like the devil himself. Elijah wore a dark mask with gold lace outlining it. Rebekah huffed moving her stick mask away from her face to look around. She wore a dark strapless dress with her hair pulled into a bun wrapped around a black ribbon in a bow.

"It is such a joy to be here." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Remember the plan sister," Klaus reminded her. Rebekah gave him a look.

"Klaus, Elijah." Marcel said before turning to Rebekah. "Rebekah," he gave her a smile. She glared at him. "You look beautiful as ever."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She scoffed. "I think I will go get a drink." She turned away.

"Thank you Marcel for inviting us to this party." Elijah said politely. Marcel nodded.

"Of course," He turned to Klaus. "I you understand that I am king around here. And respect my authority." Klaus gave him a look. Marcel glared back but stopped when he saw her. "I didn't think she would come." Klaus and Elijah turned to find Camille standing there. She wore a white dress, wings behind her and her hair curled up in a bun. "She is the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen," He commented as he found himself entranced by her. He moved pass them to greet her. Rebekah had returned to taking a sip of her drink.

"Well isn't this lovely," She sneered.

"Now Rebekah, you shouldn't be jealous. For Camille is human." Klaus told her. Rebekah broke the glass in her hand. Elijah looked at her.

"Sister, I would like to advise you not to be so violent." Elijah murmured. She scoffed before turning to go off back to the bar. Elijah moved to follow her as did Klaus till something caught his eye. He sensed something, or someone. He felt as if complete for a second. He turned before his eyes laid on her, that he seemed drawn to. She wore a sleeveless white lace dress. Her golden hair dangled down the side of her shoulder in ringlets. Her face covered with a silver Laser Cut Venetian mask. Her blue green eyes fixed on him, and Klaus almost felt this connection between them. Almost like something inside of him longed for her.

* * *

Caroline didn't know what to expect at the party, but she sure as hell hated Marcel and his men. Her uncle had warned her to stay away from him for now. She was looking for Bonnie. She turned and notices someone walking up to her with a devil mask it seemed. For some reason he seemed very familiar despite she couldn't see his face. Just felt some sort of connection if that was possible. He removed his mask; she swallowed hard as his face was revealed.

"Klaus." He gave her a cocky smile. She pushed her mask up to let him see her face.

"Good evening," She bit her lip. She found herself not knowing what to say.

"I need a drink," She murmured before pushing her mask back down and heading to the bar. Klaus watched her walk away; she was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on before. He followed her. Rebekah was in front of him with a drink.

"I don't understand she is a human, what does he see in her?" She muttered. Klaus glanced to Marcel who was slow dancing with Camille.

"If I didn't know better sister I would say that you were jealous." She gave him a look.

"I am completely over him Nik. The past is the past, it's just that she is a nobody. Just some human, nothing more than a barmaid at that." Rebekah sneered. "Who's the harlot that you're following here." Caroline turned hearing Rebekah's words.

"Excuse me I didn't realize that bitches were allowed here." Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Watch yourself she-wolf."

"Easy Rebekah, this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline this is my sister, Rebekah." Rebekah gave her a look.

"I thought werewolves weren't in the city anymore."

"There not, it's complicating." Caroline said.

"If you will excuse me brother but I think I am going to entertain myself with someone." Rebekah moved pass them to a man leaning against the wall across the room.

"Your sister seems like a bitch." Caroline replied. Klaus chuckled.

"I know it seems like the word was invented because of her." Caroline gave him a look before taking a sip of her drink. "Care to dance love?" He asked.

"With you? Why the hell would I do that?" She scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Come on love one dance, I promise I won't bite." She looked around, still no Bonnie to be found. She sighed before placing her drink down on a table.

"Fine," She grabbed the hand that he was holding out for her. She couldn't help but notice the electricity that passed between them when they touched. She couldn't explain it but being in his arms she felt like she belonged there for some reason. She shook it off; Klaus was thinking the same thing. Being with her he almost felt different, as if he was complete, he felt at peace with her if that made sense.

"I'm glad that you came." He began. She shrugged.

"Well it was either sandwiches or lobster. Plus I am part of the plan. I am helping my pack." He looked at her.

"What is it that you are trying to find out?" He asked.

"Marcel, he had a hand with cursing the pack. I am trying to find out. Marcel may have kicked us out of the city. But he is a suspect for cursing my people. The Crescents they can't shift on a full moon." He studied her.

"Is that why you can shift freely?" She looked at him.

"No. I am the only one that can shift whenever I want to. My uncle still doesn't know how. It has something to do with my bloodline or heritage. The witches are still trying to find out why. I was just born like this." Klaus was about to question her, but she knew what he was going to ask. "It was triggered by me having a part in someone's death yes." Caroline said.

"What happened?"

"Don't seriously," She wasn't in the mood to tell her about what had happened a long time ago. He nodded.

"Well on to more mannered subjects like how ravishing you look in that dress." She swallowed hard.

"I didn't have time to shop really. I mean it was last minute."

"You know you are quite the dancer," She shrugged.

"Well I had training, I happen to be Miss New Orleans." Klaus smirked. He remembered reading her school file two days ago.

"I know." She looked at him shocked before he twirled her around and back to him. She noticed how close they were now. Her breath hitched when their eyes met. She found herself glancing at his mouth, she swallowed hard. She took a step back when the music ended.

"Umm I have to go find Bonnie." She left without another word moving through the crowd.

Note: So sorry this is overdue. But here it is. I tried to incorporate some scenes of Klaus and Caroline on the show that happened when they first met. Next chapter more Klaroline and plan in motion to dethrone Marcel. Review please. More reviews the faster I will update.

A/N end of first chapter 5


End file.
